


Pink

by Lampshadez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, not every character is in every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by Harry Styles' new self-titled album.  The songs are mostly about romantic love but we're gonna largely ignore that and take lines I really like about them and apply them to all sorts of characters/relationships in Wynonna Earp.  The album's really good and the one-shots might not necessarily match the theme/tone of the songs they're named after, but the album's worth a listen anyway.





	1. "Meet Me in the Hallway"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I gotta get better, I gotta get better."  
> \- "Meet Me in the Hallway"
> 
> Wynonna and Waverly clean out the Homestead's attic. They maybe aren't in the same place re: their parents and what they think of them.

Waverly stood in her empty apartment, heart still pounding a bit.  The drive back from the homestead had helped her calm down, but not completely.  Still, she was thinking better about what she'd said and done that night.

_"Oh, wow," Waverly said, looking through the box, one of many, that Wynonna had pulled down from the attic.  "I think I remember this.  I wore it all the time."_

_"You never took it off," Wynonna said, glancing over at the hat in Waverly's hand.  Neither of them remembered where it came from, but they definitely remembered Waverly wearing it near-constantly for almost an entire year when she was little.  "Mom had to take it from you when you were sleeping so she could wash it."_

_Waverly's jaw clenched a little._

_Wynonna didn't notice Waverly's discomfort and moved on to other things.  "Well, you know where the keep pile is," she said, going back to digging in the box in front of her._

_"Who knew we saved so much stuff?" Waverly asked after a moment.  "I didn't think we had."_

_"No, yeah, when we were really little, Mom and Dad saved a lot," Wynonna said._

_"Ward did?" Waverly asked, eyebrow cocked._

_"Yeah, believe it or not," Wynonna said.  "They weren't always awful."_

_Waverly cleared her throat a bit.  "I think that's all that's in here of mine."_

_"Did you check the other boxes?" Wynonna asked, half paying attention._

_"Yes."_

_There was something in Waverly's voice that made Wynonna look up._

_"Oh," Wynonna said.  "Okay."_

_A lot of the stuff in the boxes was the typical stuff that gets saved in a family home over the years - season decorations, childhood clothes, old furniture.  They'd gone through most of that and now they were finding more personal possessions that their parents had saved._

_"Are you sure you don't want any furniture or anything?" Wynonna said.  "Some of the clothes...?"_

_Waverly gave her a look.  "I don't want anything from here."_

_Wynonna was taken aback.  "Okay."_

_Waverly nodded, unsure of what else to do in the silence._

_"Well, if you change your mind, I probably won't take anything anywhere until tomorrow," she said.  "The donation place doesn't open til noon."_

_"Got it."_

_Waverly poked through another box, and saw something.  "What is this?"_

_"A scrapbook," Wynonna said.  "From when I was little."_

_"There's two," Waverly said._

_"They made one for me and for Willa..."_

_"There's_ two. _"  Waverly still had the book in her hands._

_"I'm sure they made one for you, Waves, it must've just gotten lost or something..."_

_"Come on, Wynonna, you know it didn't get lost."  There was venom in Waverly's tone._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Why are we bothering with this?" Waverly asked.  "Why would you want to keep this, huh?  Why would you want to remember all the stuff we went through growing up?  All the stuff they did?"_

_"It wasn't all bad," Wynonna said, part defensive and part concerned.  "It got bad."_

_"Bullshit, Wynonna," Waverly said.  "They weren't good parents and this," she held the book up, "Isn't real."_

_Wynonna didn't know what to say to that.  "It was," Wynonna offered.  She meant it, too.  She knew that their childhood was awful, but she knew that she and Waverly had very different experiences._

_"You know what, I don't want this," Waverly said.  She gestured toward her little meager keep pile.  "I'm going to go."_

_"Bye."_

Waverly walked around her apartment, too amped up to sit or really do anything else.  She knew it would be hours until Nicole was back from work, and the cat could tell that Waverly was worked up and stayed away from her.

After a few rounds of pacing across the living room, Waverly grabbed her keys off the table and headed back out.

**-WE-**

She knocked on the door to the homestead.  She had called Wynonna once, in the car, but Wynonna hadn't answered.  Waverly knew she should probably call again, but she was afraid that Wynonna wouldn't answer again.

"Come on," she muttered, knocking again.

Finally, the door opened a bit.  Wynonna already looked tired, but she looked even more so when she realized it was Waverly at the door.

"Hey," Wynonna said.

"I'm sorry," Waverly said.  "Can I come in?"

Wynonna looked at her for just a second then opened the door.  "Sure."

She led Waverly into the kitchen and they sat at opposite ends of the table.

"It was real," Waverly said. "For you, I guess.  I'm sorry I said it wasn't."

"Thanks."

"Look, I know I'm angry," Waverly said.  "I've been angry at them forever.  I know I've got to get better."

Wynonna nodded.  Waverly's anger was always something that hung between them, and they both noticed over the years that her anger toward Wynonna had waned, even if they never talked about it.  They also rarely talked about their parents, and when they did, the conversation was light and didn't last long.  But they could tell how each other felt on the matter.

"Yeah, I hope you do," Wynonna said finally.  She meant it, too.  She knew Waverly was a good person and she knew it killed her to be this angry all the time.  It had to end.

Waverly nodded.  "Thanks."

**-WE-**

Waverly didn't stay very long after that, but she did go home with a new hat.  Not a new one, exactly, it was certainly old.  But it was new to her, as was the feeling she got when she put it safely in a dresser drawer, out of the way but close to her things.  Close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want sooo much for the show to explore Waverly's anger. In fic, I really like exploring the different relationships they have with and views of their parents, so this is an extension of that. I think Wynonna and Waverly have both been through so much, but they haven't necessarily been through the same things, even in their childhoods. So, I really like writing that dynamic.  
> Anyways, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. "Sign of the Times"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will we ever learn? We've been here before. It's just what we know."  
> -"Sign of the Times"
> 
> Wynonna and Waverly and Wynonna/Dolls, after the curse is broken.

The night they broke the curse, they all got really drunk.  Like,  _really_ drunk.  All of the anxiety and nerves and pain and struggle that had built up over the years - over Wynonna and Waverly's entire lives - was released in one wild night.

They broke the curse that morning.  Wynonna put down the last revenant and Waverly had long ago found the spell needed to end the curse once and for all.

The two Earps went alone to the well on the edge of the homestead property and Wynonna threw the gun back down the well.  They offered to help Doc seal it, but he went later that afternoon alone and sealed it himself.

Somehow, he came back from the well with whiskey.  A lot of whiskey.

The day had felt anticlimactic somehow.  Wynonna put down the last revenant, and he descended back to hell, as usual.  Waverly had the curse-ending ritual ready in a matter of about half an hour, and the ritual itself didn't take very long.  Doc worked fast at the well, and everyone had all this energy that wasn't really properly released in anyway.

So, Wynonna opened a bottle, then Waverly opened another, and Doc opened two.  The alcohol kept flowing, they sat around and the talked and they celebrated and they danced to no music and the danced to music they sang themselves, however drunken and out of tune it was.

They all ended up sleeping there - Waves and Nicole in Waverly's old room, Wynonna in her room, Doc in the barn, and Dolls on the couch.

They all fell asleep pretty much immediately, as the impact of the day and the celebration finally hit them.

In the middle of the night, closer to the early hours of the morning, Waverly jolted awake.  Careful not to wake Nicole, she headed out of the bedroom.

She saw some light in the kitchen.  The light itself wasn't on, but it looked like someone had a flashlight or their phone moving around.

Waverly stepped into the kitchen.  "Wynonna?"

Wynonna turned, looking entirely like a deer caught in the headlights.  "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"How are you upright?" Wynonna asked.  "You must've drank a bottle by yourself."

"I heard you," Waverly said.  Wynonna gave her a look.  "I never sleep that well here.  What're you doing?"

"Here," Wynonna said, still avoiding the question but also giving Waverly a glass of water.

Waverly took the glass gratefully, but also looked at Wynonna like she expected an answer.  She didn't get one, so she looked around.  She saw a duffel bag on the table and a small pile of snacks on the table.

"Going somewhere?" Waverly asked, genuinely surprised.

"I, uh..." Wynonna stammered.  She wouldn't look Waverly in the eyes.  "Yeah.  I think I'm gonna get out of here."

"Now?" Waverly asked.  "What?"

Wynonna nodded.  "Yeah.  And, I just bought these chips yesterday," she said, nodding toward the table.  "And they weren't on sale, so.  Just thought I'd take them."

"You're not leaving."  Waverly didn't say it as a command or a demand.  She said it like she couldn't believe anything to the contrary.  She sounded confused and a little disappointed and a little hurt.  "You were going to leave?"

"The curse is broken," Wynonna shrugged.  "I'm done here."

"Bullshit."

"Waves..."

"No, Wynonna, don't go," Waverly said.  Again, she was weirdly calm.  "Come on, don't go."

It unnerved Wynonna.  She had planned on leaving without seeing anyone, and it really threw her off to see someone.  Waverly was the last person she wanted to see, and she couldn't imagine what Waverly's reaction would be.

Wynonna didn't know what to say.

"Really," Waverly said.  "You're not done here.  Dolls has said we all have jobs at Black Badge for as long as we want.  Don't run again."

Wynonna felt herself lean back against the counter, though she hadn't really planned to.  "Okay," she said, feeling it and believing it once she said it.

Waverly looked a little surprised that her words worked so well so fast.  "Okay," she said.  She smiled a bit, pleased.  "I'm going to go back to bed, then.  You better be here in the morning!"

Wynonna cracked a grin.  She put her hands up.  "I will, I will."

Waverly lingered for a moment, then went back to bed.

Wynonna sat there for a while, she wasn't sure how long, then she saw a figure in the doorway.

She raised her phone up at it.

"Good morning," Dolls said.

"It's, like, four."

"Perfect time for a run," Dolls said.

"Right," she said.  "Hey, thanks for sleeping on the couch."

"Not a problem," Dolls said.  "You good?"

Dolls didn't love sharing a bed, so it really wasn't a problem for him.  He didn't mind it, exactly, and he liked doing it if it made Wynonna happy or more comfortable.  But he did sometimes sleep on the couch - even when Wynonna insisted she could go and he could have the bed.  He liked his space, and deep down she liked space, too.  So, many nights they spent together, one of them was on the couch.

Wynonna nodded.  "How long have you been up for?"

"Long enough to hear you bought some fancy chips?" Dolls asked.  He took a bag off the table and opened it.  "These are fancy."

"And expensive," Wynonna said.  "But, please, have some."

"Thank you," Dolls said, already with a few chips in his mouth.

Wynonna put her hands on the counter behind her, holding herself up.  "Are you really going for a run?"

Dolls shrugged.  "I don't think it's really a morning for running, do you?"

Wynonna inhaled deeply.

"Do what you want, Earp," Dolls said.  "But you don't need to go.  This is your home and there are people here that love you."

Wynonna wished she had it in her to throw an accusatory cocked eyebrow at him, or make a smartass comment, or do something to hide how she felt.  But it was late and she was tired physically and emotionally and she was hungover, possibly still drunk.  

"I don't want to leave," she said, quiet, like she was admitting it.  "I think I can't wrap my head around the fact that I want to stay, though.  That's never happened before."

"Things are different than they were before," Dolls said.  "You belong here.  All the work you've done, the town should put up a monument to you."

Wynonna let out a laugh.

"Seriously, though," Dolls continued, grinning anyway.  "You've done great things here, Wynonna.  You've done amazing things.  And you'll do amazing things anywhere you go, but you can do them here."

Wynonna exhaled shakily.  She knew it was early and that she'd been drinking, so she was emotional, but she felt tears in her eyes.

"Thanks for saying that."

"It's all true," Dolls said.  "And yeah, maybe someday you'll want to leave.  But you won't have to leave alone, in the middle of the night."

Wynonna felt a tear fall down her cheek at that, and for a split second she was mad she didn't stop it.  Then she felt a sob rise in her throat, and there was no stopping the tears from then on.

"I can't believe it's all done," she said.  "I can't believe it's all finally fucking over."

Dolls crossed the room and wrapped her in his arms.  She wasn't crying very hard or loudly, she was too drunk and tired for both, but still Dolls could feel her cry.  Years, a lifetime, of pain over this curse and this town and this family were coming out in those moments, and it was a lot.  She hadn't realized that she'd learned to let herself love Purgatory, and the people, and just people in general, but it suddenly and entirely sank in at that moment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna Earp deserves the world, you guys.   
> Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	3. "Carolina"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's a good girl."  
> Wynonna and Waverly talk about Nicole.

"What the hell happened to her?" Wynonna asked, walking with Waverly toward Black Badge.  She nodded toward Nicole, who was sat at the police desk that they just walked past.

"Oh, the black eye?"

"Yes, the black eye."

"She coaches a youth hockey team," Waverly supplied.  "They had practice last night, she was helping them shoot around a goalie and she wasn't wearing a mask."

"And she took a puck right to the face?" Wynonna asked.  "Geez."

"Yeah, I tried to get her to take the day off, but she wanted to come in.  She didn't want to make someone come in on a weekend and cover her shift."

"How considerate."

Waverly gave Wynonna a look as she opened the door to Black Badge and they walked in.

"You know," Waverly said.  "Don't tell anyone this, but she wants to be sheriff one day.  She won't let the department treat people like how they treated you, or others, they're already changing."

"What, she's going to have all the cops play hockey with kids?"

"She wants them to be better," Waverly nodded.  "For everybody."

Wynonna exhaled deeply.  She and Waverly didn't often talk about issues they had like this, whether those issues were individual or shared.  They tended to just sort of come up like this, and get dropped just as quickly.

"So, she volunteers with kids, she fosters cats, is she gunning for a Nobel Peace Prize or something?"

"She has reminders in her phone for every eight weeks so she can donate blood as often as possible."

"God damn, your girlfriend is a good person."

"Yeah, she's pretty great," Waverly grinned.  "She's, uh, my fiancee now, though."

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught is a good person (ethically dubious career path notwithstanding) and the Earp girls love her a lot.
> 
> Also, I've mentioned this in notes in other stories but, I live in America. I've lived only here my whole life and I know that police are not the good guy in every situation. I know Wynonna Earp is set in Canada and not everyone who reads this or watches the show is American, obviously, but I also know that there are problems with institutional/systematic abuse of power everywhere, in every country. I'm personally at a point where I can't bring myself to write about characters that work in or with the police and not recognize the systematic issues with police that exist in both the source material's universe and our own. It is canon in the Wynonna Earp universe that Wynonna has trust issues with the police, anyway. So, yeah, I did kind of want to touch on that and also say that I am very glad to be a part of the Wynonna Earp fan community, and I hope we can all think and talk about what these characters mean in the context of our own universe and experiences. What a character does informs who they are, and vice versa, and what we see in our own lives/worlds/experiences informs how we perceive everything, including fiction. Anyway, fandom is great for conversation and analysis and comparison and debate so I think this is something interesting and important to talk about.


	4. "Two Ghosts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me."
> 
> Doc visits Wyatt's grave.

Doc wasn’t sure when it occurred to him to go to Wyatt’s grave.  It certainly wasn’t his first thought after getting sprung from the well – for so long he was so consumed with thoughts of revenge that it took a while before he even let himself think about the life he had before.

Then he got pretty involved with the people of Purgatory.  Well, a few people, to be more specific.

He felt like he found a home in Purgatory, and he felt like he wanted to stay.  He did sometimes go away, and he didn’t always say where he was going, but he did always feel like he had something to come home to. 

But he also knew he had a lot that he left behind.

So, he found himself in Colma, California, standing in front of the grave of Wyatt Earp.

He had been standing there for a while, fiddling with his hat in his hands, not sure what to say.

“Well, partner,” he decided on.  “Do I miss you.”

He chucked a bit, thinking that might stem the flow of tears.  It didn’t work.

“The world is so much different than how we left it,” Doc said.  “Rather, how I left it.  I heard you got over forty more years after I…”  He cleared his throat.  “I am glad.  You were a good man, Wyatt.  The best man.  You deserved all the time you got and more.”

He wiped his eyes.

“Yeah, I miss you,” he said, like he was admitting it.  And, in a way, he was.  He had avoided it, he never wanted to think about everything he left behind because it hurt so much.  “And Kate and my Mama and…everyone, really.  Everything.

“There’s so much here,” he continued.  “And everything’s so fast.  It took some getting used to, but I do think I like it here.”

He sighed a bit, starting fiddling with his hat again.  “I do not know if you knew about your children here.  I know you didn’t spend a whole lot of time in Purgatory, but I’ve met your kin, Wyatt, and they are incredible.  Just as they are lucky to be related to you, you are lucky to be related to them.”

He fiddled with his hat for another few moments, then put it on his head.

“We’re old friends then, right?” he asked.  “I can keep my hat on around you.”  He chuckled a bit. 

He looked around.  There was no around him, so he sat down.  He knew it was nothing like it used to be, he wasn’t who he used to be and Wyatt wasn’t…. Doc knew that things were different.  But he also knew that if he could sit by his friend and talk to him one more time, he would.  And they were both there, in a way.  It was the closest he’d been the Wyatt in over a century.  And Doc had lost so much, and there were some things he could never get back, but he could get close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to get back to this series, so here it is!


End file.
